zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend Of Relyt/Chapter 7. Hyrule Field
Chapter 7. Hyrule Field On our search for the third hero, we walk into the fields. Me-So this is Hyrule Field. It is filled with monsters, we will have to sneak around. We stay close to the mountains. The monsters seem to speak a certain language. But yet I can understand it. Me-Tatl, I understand those monsters, are we from the same race? Tatl-No. They are speaking Hylian. You may understand it because you are of the Hylian race. You and Argorok and the other. Me-Okay, I understand. Navi-Argorok, you got that? Argorok-What? I wasn't paying attention. Oh and the monsters no we are here. Me-So Argorok understands the language. Good, it might be good that he does....... Wait, what did you say? Suddenly all the monsters look at us and charge. Argorok with out a thought, charges in. I look at the monsters, if I can use the guitar of waves to create a whirlpool, then we won't have to kill them one by one. But where could I find a source of water with enough of it to take out all of them? There was no water anywhere. I was in the middle of a freaken field. I played it, but nothing happened. All of a sudden, my eyes blacked out. A white skeleton with a sword and a shield appeared. It looked younger than me ???-Hello Relyt, I will be your skills teacher. I am a past Hero Of Courage. I was titled the Waker Of Wind. Me-Okay, you are younger than me correct. ???-Yes. Me-So what do I call you? ???-You may call me Outset. Me-Odd name. Well Outset, what will you be teaching me. Outset-Two things. To use magic and a song. First is the song. I will teach you The Song Of Rain. This song will allow you to create rain in your area. You may control it by using your mind. He pulled out a guitar and played the song twice. I took over and we played together. Outset-Good, now encase you forget, here is the a skill book. I will teach you a total of six songs, six ways to use magic and six different Sword Skills. All of these will require you to use magic. Four of your sword skills will not. These will help you pass through The Trials Of Wisdom. Now for the next skill. To use magic you must focus your energy, now focus. I focus and focus tell I feel something, but nothing happens. Out of no where, my hands glow. Outset-Excellent. This is the first sign. Next, you must allow it to follow through your hands and appear. Only sages may create new and stronger attacks. You may too, but it may be awhile. I will teach you how to use The Burn Effect. When you use The Burn Effect, you may be able to set things on fire. They will burn for a short time. This will be useful. You may also light torches. Be warned that executing this attack to many times will result in loss of magic, but it is temporarily. Your magic will return after time or you may find useful items that will restore it. You can even male it longer. Me-Yes this is nice, but are you going to actually teach me it? Outset-Sorry, shall we begin. Me-Yeah. He demonstrates it. He pushes his hand foward and green dust flies out. I mimic it. Outset-Good, this will be written in your skill book. On our next visit you will learn a sword technique, farewell Relyt. I open my eyes, pull out my guitar and play The Song Of Rain. I make so that there is enough that it comes up to my knees. The rain fell hard and fast. I play The Whirlpool Song. It eats all of the enemies and kills them. Tatl-How did you do that? Me-Long story, I will tell on our way to Death Mountain.